The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a recording medium.
A technology called augmented reality (AR) has recently been drawing attention, which shows a user a real space having additional information superimposed thereover. The information shown to the user in the AR technology may be visualized using various forms of virtual objects such as text, icons, or animation. The placement of annotation over an AR space is generally executed on the basis of recognition in three-dimensional structure in the real space shown in an image.
A structure from motion (SfM) technique and a simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM) technique are known as techniques for recognizing a three-dimensional structure in the real space. In the SfM technique, multiple images are captured from different viewpoints, and, from those images, a three-dimensional structure in the real space shown in the images is recognized using parallax. The SLAM technique is described in Andrew J. Davison, “Real-Time Simultaneous Localization and Mapping with a Single Camera”, Proceedings of the 9th IEEE International Conference on Computer Vision Volume 2, 2003, pp. 1403-1410. JP 2009-237845A discloses a technique for recognizing three-dimensional positions of feature points, which are selected for initialization in the SLAM technique, by using the SfM technique.